


Head Over Heels

by NEStar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, head over heels, stealing the plot from a cheesy early '00s rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Just when Steve Rogers thought his life was going good...





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in the style of a movie trailer before. Somebody tell me if it makes sense.

**_Steve Rogers was sure he had a good life, he had a great job and a wonderful girlfriend…_ **

**Steve:** "what the hell is this?!"

**Lorraine:** "Steve! Why are you home early?"

**_Now he has to start over._ **

**Steve:** "the ad said rent was $500 a month. Even with five of us that's way too cheap for Manhattan."

**Sam:** "technically the apartment belongs to the agency, we just want some extra money."

**Steve:** "agency? What kind of agency?"

**Sam:** "we're models."

**_And his new problem is…_ **

**Steve:** "wow, that view is, um…

**Scott:** "I know, we get to see a totally awesome building!"

**Steve:** "who's that?"

**Scott:** "oh, that’s Meg Phillips. I call her fish tank lady."

**Steve:** "I think I met her."

**Scott:** "it's possible. Her head doesn't always look that big. It's just the water."

**_...he's head over heels…_ **

**Meg:** "Chester, stop! No! Bad dog!"

**Steve:** [gets bowled over by a massive dog]

**Meg:** "I am so sorry about that."

**_...for his new neighbor._ **

**Bucky:** "she's a fashion exec, we can totally get you into her party. I mean, who doesn't want models at a party."

**Steve:** "there's no way I can pass for a model."

**Clint:** "man, you've got great bone structure, you just have to play it up. Here, brows, lashes, lips. Five minutes, it'll frame your face and make it pop."

**Sam:** "great. Now just remember to clench your cheeks."

**Steve:** [makes a face]

**Sam:** "not those." [slaps Steve's ass] "these."

**_There's just one tiny problem…_ **

**Bucky:** "is that another man?"

**Steve:** "probably just a coworker."

**Bucky:** "dude, she’s closing the blinds. She never closes the blinds.”

**_...that’s about to be a big problem._ **

**Scott:** “did somebody scream?”   
**Steve:** “I think she just killed him!”

**Cop:** “Look, I don’t know what you think you saw, but no body, no crime.”

**_The only reason he won’t give up..._ **   
  


**Bucky:** “the cops said they couldn’t do anything.”

**Steve:** “so I’m just going to have to investigate her myself.”

**_...is because..._ **

[quick montage of wacky hijinks]

**_...he’s already…_ **

  
**Meg:** [shoves Steve into a car, he ends up upside down]

**_...head over heels._ **

**Meg:** “sorry for just showing up at your work but I was starting to think you’ve been avoiding me. Like, I was giving off psycho killer vibes or something.”

**Steve:** “no, it’s fine. This is my friend, Natasha. She’s has a black belt in karate.”

**Meg:** “Wow, me too!”


End file.
